After All This Time
by Fuck if I know
Summary: Sequel to 'Impossible Relations' : Kuroko and Akashi are now officially an item- an engaged item, as it were. This is their story, as events lead up to what may very well be the most magical day of their lives. (Of course, AoKise is mixed in, as well.)
1. Chapter 1

Akashi was practically glowing as he opened his apartment door, revealing a bubbly, but confused Kise.

"Akashi-cchi~ What did you need to see me about?"

The redhead grabbed his friend's wrist without a word and pulled him inside. It wasn't until the two of them were sitting at the table, tea in hand, did Akashi speak. "How was your honeymoon, Ryouta?"

The blonde squealed, "Lovely~ But, that's not what you brought me here to discuss!"

Akashi laughed softly, nodding. "You're right. I asked you here, so that I could tell you something rather exciting."

Kise clapped his hands in anticipation, his curiosity building by the second. "Tell me~"

Akashi took a deep breath, his smile growing, as well as a tiny blush. "I talked to Tetsuya."

"Finally! What happened?"

"I asked him to marry me."

The room was silent for a moment until Kise's squeals of joy filled the air. "And?"

The redhead smiled, looking sheepishly to his lap. "He said yes."

The blonde shrieked, jumping to his feet. "He said _yes!"_

XXXXX

"You said _yes?!"_

Kuroko rolled his eyes, a blush tinting his cheeks as he desperately tried to keep his cool. He had to make a good argument for Aomine. "Yes, Aomine, he's not the same person he was then. He's sweeter, more loving, and much more mature."

"Tetsu, you hated him because he wouldn't admit to being with you. He hurt you, are you just going to forget-"

"I'll never forget."

Aomine paused as he looked into Kuroko's eyes, tinted with pain, but glowing with resolve.

"Aomine... What he did hurt me, yes, but he asked me to _marry him_. I have a _ring on my finger_!" He flung his hand out to the taller man's face, making sure he saw the diamond he wore. "He's not hiding me. He's taking full responsibility, and I can't overlook his efforts. Besides, we're not getting married right away. I have all the time in the world to change my mind."

The bluenette sighed, running a hand over his face. He finally looked back to his friend, all emotion void from his usually tell-all expression. "Okay, I see your point. But if he hurts you again-"

"You can beat his face in."

"Damn right I can."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ooh, Akashi-cchi! I have an idea!"

The redhead couldn't even be bothered to feel annoyed as Kise yet again interrupted his concentration. He had spent the last twenty minutes trying to finish an online game of Shogi with Midorima, whom he recently found out was almost as interested in the game as he was, himself. But Kise had broken his focus six times now. Still, he smiled up at the blonde, his mood seeming to have been permanently lifted by his new relationship.

"What is it, Ryouta?"

The blond smiled, loving this new Akashi. "Double date!"

Akashi's eyes sparked with interest as he pondered over the idea. "Sounds great to me. I'll ask Tetsuya."

Before Kise could even react with his normal giddy squeals and excited applause, the redhead had typed out the message and was eagerly awaiting Kuroko's reply. Kise smiled as he watched him stare at his phone intensely, biting his lip in anticipation. It was adorable. Despite the fact that Akashi's phone was on silent, Kise knew the moment he'd received his reply, as he grinned like a fool down at the screen.

"He said he'd love to. When do you want to do it, Ryouta?"

"Hm, why not tonight?"

Akashi blinked, looking up to the blonde. "Do you think Daiki will mind?"

Kise's brows furrowed, wondering why Akashi seemed so worried that Aomine wouldn't want to go out tonight. It was only after the redhead's gaze had shifted to the floor, his fingers twitching around his phone did Kise realize that that wasn't what he was worried about at all. The blonde sighed, sitting beside his friend as he pat his shoulder comfortingly.

"Akashi-cchi, you and Kuroko-cchi are _engaged_ now. It doesn't matter what Daiki-cchi thinks."

Akashi sighed, pulling at his hair, and Kise found it very strange, seeing him in such distress. Especially over the opinions of someone else.

"I know, it's just… It's different now. Before, I had to get along with him somewhat for your sake, and that could sometimes be hard enough. But now… He's Tetsuya's _best friend,_ and if I screw this up, Tetsuya may hate me forever."

Kise shook his head. "Kuroko-cchi could never hate you. And you won't screw anything up. As long as you're yourself, and you treat Kuroko-cchi the way he should be treated, Daiki-cchi will accept you. He may not say it openly, but that's just how he is."

Akashi sighed deeply, looking up to the blonde. "You really think so, Ryouta?"

He nodded. "I think I know my own husband, Akashi-cchi."

The redhead smiled. "Thanks… I'll tell Tetsuya to meet us here then?"

"Perfect. Daiki-cchi should be home soon."

XXXXX

As the foursome sat around a private table in a luxurious restaurant, Kise cuddled into Aomine's side, the blonde decided to pry into his friends' relationship a little more.

"So~ How long have you been together now~?"

Kuroko's face was dusted in a soft pink as Akashi smiled lovingly down at him. "Twelve days…"

"Eeee~ I'm so happy for you two! I _totally_ ship it."

Akashi laughed softly, as Kuroko buried his flushed face into his side. Aomine felt rather uncomfortable, but seeing the smile on Kuroko's face as Akashi pulled his chin up, planting a small kiss on his lips, it forced him to calm significantly.

' _As long as Tetsu's happy.'_

Kuroko smiled, looking between the two men across from him. "How was your honeymoon, guys? I never got to ask."

Kise sighed dreamily, as Aomine smiled at him, feeling rather proud of himself for planning the whole thing himself. It had taken a lot of time and thought, but he'd done it.

"Oh, Kuroko-cchi, it was so perfect… We stayed right on the edge of a beautiful beach, and we walked the moonlit shore every night. And we had a different exotic meal every day, and the little things he did for me throughout the whole trip were just so incredibly sweet. Ah, I wish you could've been there… I mean, not really, but I wish you could experience what I did."

Kuroko smiled. "I hope I can someday," he answered, turning to his fiancé.

This time it was Akashi's turn to blush slightly, as he was still not used to the lovey dovey look on Kuroko's face, and the couple talk they now engaged in, in public, no less. It was all very strange to him. He quickly made to save himself, kissing his beloved's hair.

"I'll make sure it's perfect for you," he muttered. He hadn't meant for the others to hear, but Kise giggled softly at him.

"You're so cute, Akashi-cchi~"

"Shut up, Ryouta."

XXXXX

Later on that evening, the two couples walked along side each other, Aomine and Kise holding hands whilst Kuroko watched them enviously. The bluenette cut his eyes up at the redhead, noting the obliviously blank expression on his face. He sighed, not knowing what to do. Kuroko was normally so blunt with what he wanted, but he didn't want to seem needy now that he had Akashi again. Especially since they'd only been together for not even two weeks yet.

Little did he know, Akashi easily picked up on his conflict, turning his crimson eyes to find Kuroko's eyes distant and longing. The redhead rolled his eyes, a small smirk on his lips as he interlocked his fingers with the bluenette's, and he watched as Kuroko's cheeks brightened slightly.

"Hey, Tetsuya."

"Y-yes, Seijuro..?"

He smiled, "I love you."

Kuroko froze for a moment, and everyone else stopped in their tracks, turning their attention to him. Akashi kept his smile in place, but deep down, he was beginning to worry. Was it supposed to take this long for Kuroko to respond? Meanwhile, Aomine was having similar thoughts, and he clenched his free hand into a fist at his side, readying himself in case he needed to put Akashi in his place, and when he saw Kuroko's tears, he almost lost it immediately.

But he stopped when he saw the smile. The tiniest of smiles, but the purest he'd ever seen. And Kuroko looked up into red eyes that perfectly mirrored the meaning behind that smile. "I love you too…"

Aomine released his fist, just as Akashi released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Kise squealed, leaning against his husband's shoulder. "They're so cute~~"

Aomine snorted, "They're so stupid."

"Stupid in _love~"_ the blonde sang, turning to place a kiss on Aomine's cheek. "Come, love~ I want to cuddle before we sleep~"

The larger bluenette smiled, his previous feelings melting away as his eyes trailed after his love. He turned to Kuroko for but a moment. "I'll see you later, tonight was fun."

Kuroko smiled, nodding. "Have a nice night, Aomine."

And the tanned man ran off ahead, quickly catching up with Kise and throwing an arm around his shoulder, laughing with him over some unknown topic as Kuroko turned his still-teary gaze to Akashi.

"Cuddling sounds nice."

Akashi smiled, tightening his grip around the slightly smaller male's hand. "As you wish, my love."


	3. Chapter 3

One early morning, as Akashi lay next to his lover, watching as the sun slowly covered his skin in its warm glow, Kuroko turned to him with thoughtful eyes, and without a word, Akashi's curiosity was piqued.

"Is something wrong, Tetsuya?"

The bluenette shook his head. "No, I was just thinking…"

"About?"

He bit his lip, contemplating. "Seijuro… We went five years without seeing one another."

Akashi's brows furrowed lightly as a pang shot through his heart. He didn't want to be reminded of the time he'd lost thanks to his cowardice. Kuroko noticed the look of hurt on his face and quickly wrapped his arms around the redhead's torso.

"Hey, let me finish," he whispered. "I just mean that, a lot has changed. And I was thinking, I don't really know much about you anymore…"

Akashi blinked, nodding. He was right, and he didn't know much about Kuroko anymore either. "So… let's change that."

Kuroko smiled up at him warmly, planting a kiss on the corner of his lips.

XXXXX

An hour later, the two were strolling along the street, Kuroko sporting a large grin, that looked kind of silly on his usually blank face. But it sent waves of butterflies through Akashi's stomach every time he caught sight of it.

"Tetsuya, would you mind telling me where we're going?"

Kuroko's smile grew ever larger as he began to skip down the sidewalk. "We're going to a place that I visit rather often~"

Akashi rolled his eyes. "That doesn't tell me much."

The bluenette giggled, suddenly spinning around to catch his fiancé by surprise with a small kiss. He beamed up at him before promptly turning around and resuming his skipping, whilst Akashi's face turned the colour of his hair.

It wasn't long before Kuroko stopped in the middle of the path, turning to Akashi with wide, excited eyes. "This is it~"

The redhead blinked, looking up to the wooden sign beside the door. 'Second Chance.' In the corner of the sign was a paw print etched into the surface.

"What is this place?"

Kuroko smiled softly, tugging on the redhead's sleeve as he stepped toward the door. "It's the animal shelter I sometimes volunteer at."

Akashi was surprised to find that the inside of the building actually looked much better than the outside. The walls were painted a bright red colour, the floors were sparkly clean, and all of the animals were out of their designated cages, sitting around a woman as she read a children's book to them.

"Nokina~"

The woman stopped reading, looking up to Kuroko with a bright smile on her painted lips. "Kuroko! I was beginning to think I'd never see you again."

As if on cue, every animal turned to the bluenette, whining pitifully until he was close enough for them to touch. Akashi watched as the dogs licked his fiancé's hands, the cats rubbed against his body, and the single bird perched upon his shoulder.

"Hm, Kuroko, who is this?"

"Oh, sorry. Nokina, this is Akashi, my fiancé."

Nokina's eyes grew wide and she quickly pulled Kuroko's hand into her own lap, examining the ring on his finger. "So that's why you haven't been around! Someone's been busy, eh?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively, and Kuroko's face began to heat up with a small blush.

"Yeah, so…" He cleared his throat, then, his blush diminishing slightly. "I was wondering if you would come to the wedding…"

Nokina tried her best not to squeal, but a little squeak slipped through her lips. Akashi smiled, thankful that she at least had the decency to try and protect someone's ears- unlike Kise.

"Of course, Kuroko! After everything you've done for me, I feel like we're family! And I wouldn't miss the wedding of someone so dear~"

The bluenette smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way, Nokina."

She smiled. "When is the big day, anyway?"

Kuroko sighed, glancing back to the redhead for just a moment. "We haven't set a date yet."

"Well that's no big deal, why do you look so shy about it~? You have all the time in the world, dear." She turned her gaze to Akashi. "Right?"

Akashi nodded, though he didn't want to wait forever. "Of course."

Kuroko smiled, and both of them could see the look of relief in his eyes as he turned back to the animals surrounding him. "Right… Hm, I wish I'd brought Nigou."

"Oh, how is the little guy? Is his foot better?"

"Yes, he's not limping anymore, and he seems much happier."

"I'm glad. It makes me feel so much better knowing that the little guy is safe in your home now."

Akashi blinked. "Did you get Nigou from here, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko nodded, one hand petting a dog as the other stroked between a cat's ears. "Yes, at first he was just another stray, but we bonded, and I couldn't stand to leave him overnight."

A small smile formed on the redhead's face as he looked at the man before him. He was so selfless, and so happy to be here.

"Oh, Kuroko, I never got to thank you for painting the walls. And harboring the animals until the air was free of chemicals."

The bluenette shrugged. "No need to thank me, Nokina. We're family, remember?" He leaned down to allow a puppy to lick his face, smiling down at it. "Yes, you're all family, too."

XXXXX

"So how much time did you spend there?"

Kuroko smiled fondly, reliving all of his animal shelter visits as the two men now walked along the grassy path in a park nearby. "If I wasn't at school, or doing work, I was there. Nokina used to help me with my studies, whilst I helped her with the animals."

"Speaking of which, they all seemed to love you."

A small laugh fell from the bluenette's lips. "Yeah, well. I've helped raise most of them over the last four years. I'm the one that started the daily readings, too. It helped calm them down."

Akashi smiled, shaking his head. "I knew you loved animals, but I never thought you'd start a kindergarten class for them."

Kuroko laughed before stopping abruptly, and Akashi followed his gaze to the pond alongside of them. The bluenette calmly walked over to the edge, kneeling before a family of ducks. Akashi watched as he pulled a small bag out of his back pocket. Upon further inspection, he found it to be filled with bread crumbs, and he smiled as Kuroko gingerly fed each of them, one by one. When the bluenette found his way back over to his fiancé, Akashi wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing him softly.

"I love you."

Kuroko smiled, his cheeks flushed as he buried his face into the redhead's chest. "I love you too…"

XXXXX

"Seijuro, this looks like the way to your old vacation house."

Akashi smiled. "Indeed."

"Why are we going there?"

"You showed me a part of you. Now I'm going to show you a part of me."

Only a few moments later, did the couple arrive at said vacation home, the redhead leading the way through the rather large building's long hallways, until he stopped at one of the many doors, turning to the man beside him.

"Don't laugh, okay?"

Kuroko blinked but nodded. Akashi breathed a small, nervous sigh as he opened the door. Kuroko followed him into the room in silence, taking note of all the white sheets draped over hidden objects.

"What are these, Sei?"

There was a light blush on the redhead's face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… after I.. After middle school, I tried to find something else to, fill the void, I suppose… At first it was cooking, but it wasn't long before I mastered that… And then, I discovered painting…"

Kuroko blinked, turning to one of the sheets, touching it lightly. "These are paintings?"

He nodded. "Yeah… And, there's a certain one I want you to see…"

The bluenette followed his lover to the back of the room, where a lone painting hung on the wall. It was covered in a sheet, as all the others, but the layer of dust on this one was much thinner than the rest.

"…May I?"

Akashi nodded, turning away as Kuroko lightly pulled at the sheet, revealing the painting underneath. Akashi heard the tiny gasp that came from the bluenette's lips, and he bit at his lip nervously.

"It's stupid, isn't it?"

Kuroko was silent for a long moment, and Akashi's nerves were already shot. The bluenette was so absorbed in the painting, he didn't even notice the redhead's rapid breathing.

The vibrant colours swirling across the canvas's surface were captivating, but it was more than just the obvious amount of skill that caught his attention. It was the focus of the picture itself- him. He stared with wide eyes as he looked into his own reflection. "How did you do this?"

"…Do what?"

"Capture me so perfectly… The facial expression is even… Shit, this is amazing…"

Akashi breathed out a long, shaky breath, not aware that he'd been holding it. He wrapped his arms around his love's torso, pulling him into his own chest. "So, you like it?"

Kuroko looked up at the redhead, smiling up at him with tears in his eyes. "I love it. When did you do this?"

"Hm, this one was done two days before Ryouta's wedding… The others were painted over the years."

Kuroko's brows furrowed as he twisted in his fiancé's arms. "What are the others of?"

The redhead's face suddenly brightened significantly as he averted the bluenette's gaze. "Um, they're all of you…"

The room was silent, until Kuroko lightly grasped his fiancé's face, planting a long, sweet kiss onto his lips. "You are adorable, Seijuro," he said, only succeeding in making the redhead blush more, "I'm so glad you've shared this with me…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Akashi-cchi, it's been a month since your engagement, correct?"

Akashi blinked, looking up from his book to the blonde. "Yes, why?"

"And, how many people know?"

The redhead's gaze shifted to the bluenette beside him, but Kuroko wouldn't return his gaze. "Hm, I've only told you and Atsushi so far."

A tiny sigh fell through Kuroko's lips- so small, that it wasn't even a sigh, but a breath. But it did not go unnoticed by the redhead. "I told Aomine, Midorima, Kagami, Momoi, and Nokina…"

Kise blinked curiously, leaning his head onto his husband's shoulder as the tanned man tried to understand where this conversation was going.

"Hm… Well if you want, there's a quick way to announce it to everyone?"

Akashi's muscles stiffened ever so slightly, but he nodded, knowing that Kuroko was still hurting from the last time he kept him in the shadows of his life. "And what is that, Ryouta?"

"We could throw you an engagement party."

Aomine smiled. Now he knew what this was about. Sure Kise had probably picked up on Kuroko's feelings and wanted to help, but Aomine also knew that Kise loved parties.

Kuroko smiled softly, turning his pleading gaze to the redhead.

He had no choice but to smile down at him, running a hand through his pastel blue hair. "That would be nice."

"Eee~ What about Saturday?"

XXXXX

Saturday rolled around, and Akashi was trying his hardest not to look like the nervous wreck he was. He stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, mentally giving himself a pep talk as he brushed his hair for the seventh time, only to mess it up three seconds later for being too neat.

"Damn it…"

There was a knock on the door then, startling the redhead with his already shot nerves. "Seijuro? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tetsuya. I'll be right out."

"… Okay. Take your time."

Akashi heaved a heavy sigh once Kuroko's footsteps were out of earshot, and he turned his attention back to his reflection. "You can do this," he muttered, "They're just your friends. It's no big deal."

The redhead put on a smile as he stepped out of the room, finding his lover in the kitchen. Wrapping his arms around the bluenette's waist, he breathed in his scent, the familiarity of his fiancé soothing him miraculously.

"Sei? Are you alright?"

"I am now," he whispered, kissing his cheek softly.

Kuroko smiled sweetly at him. "They'll be here soon."

Akashi took a deep, calming breath. "Let's do this, then."

XXXXX

It had been two hours since the first string of guests had arrived, and the night was going smoothly, even for Akashi. He'd quickly calmed down once his friends had shown how happy they were for him, congratulating him and even offering toasts in his honor occasionally. As he stood in a small circle of college friends, he cast his gaze across the room, his eyes fixating on his beloved.

He remembered the last time they were here and he actively searched for the bluenette, silently begging for Kuroko's assistance with those flirtatious girls. He smiled at the thought, as so much had changed since then. Their relationship was real now, not just a fantasy in the depths of his mind. This party was for the two of them, and there was no one to save him from, as everyone now knew to whom his heart belonged.

Aomine stood close by, watching Akashi, not so much as waiting for him to mess up as waiting to help him if he lost his nerve again. As scared as the bluenette was to simply give Kuroko over to the redhead, he knew that was what would make him happiest, and he wasn't about to let anything ruin his best friend's happiness.

The tanned man soon began to feel curiosity pricking at his mind as an unfamiliar face joined Akashi's circle. It wasn't so unusual, until all the other guests in the circle stepped back, a look of forced tolerance on their faces. Aomine's brows knitted together as he stepped forward, listening to what the man was now saying to Akashi.

"Akashi, I never expected you to be the husband type."

The redhead's face was completely blank as he nodded. "Haizaki. It's been a while."

Haizaki grinned, and something about it shot shivers down Aomine's spine. By the look on everyone else's face, he decided he wasn't the only one. Who was this guy? And why did he have such a menacing presence?

"It has. Honestly, I never cared for you, Akashi. But, you helped me out a few times. So I decided I'd return the favor."

Akashi's brows furrowed ever so slightly as he listened intently. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Haizaki laughed to himself. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you know that, this is a big mistake. Like, _huge."_

Aomine glared at the man from his position in the background, waiting for Akashi's response. _'I swear, if that moron fucking agrees with this shithead…'_

"How is my wedding a mistake, Haizaki?"

His wicked grin never wavered, and that's what set Aomine on edge. His hands clenched into fists at his sides as he tried to let Akashi have his moment, to let him prove to him that he wasn't the idiot he once was.

"Oh, it's not the wedding that's the problem. It's who you're marrying."

Aomine watched Akashi's eyes narrow, and just seeing that made him pause for another moment, though every muscle in his body was screaming at him to tell this guy to fuck off.

"Excuse me?" Akashi asked, and Aomine was pleasantly surprised to find the dangerous tone in its underlying depths, loosely covered in his sweet, pleasant voice that he'd heard him use only on business calls.

"I mean, _Kuroko_ , Akashi? Fuck, you can do better than that! Hell, _anyone's_ better than that freak!" He laughed, long and heartily, and Akashi's fingers twitched around the champagne glass in his hand.

"Haizaki, forgive me, but, I must say that you are far too out of line here. While I will admit that I do not deserve Tetsuya, it is not because he is below me. You see, I am so far beneath his feet, I'm not even sure how he noticed me at all, let alone how I came to be so lucky to have him as my own. I will ignore the freak comment, but just this once. If that is all you had to say, then please take your leave now."

Haizaki laughed again, but this time it was strained, and it struck a sort of fear within Aomine's chest. Not the kind of fear you have when it comes to haunted houses or death, but the kind that settles deep within your gut, warning you that something is off.

"You're an idiot, Akashi. I thought you were smarter than that. But hey, if you want to live the rest of your miserable life with that pathetic excuse of a man, fucking his tiny brains out until you realize the mistake you've made, then fine, go ahead~"

Aomine saw the calm look on Akashi's face, and that's when he snapped. He lurched forward instinctively, ready to punch Haizaki's lights out for even thinking of insulting Kuroko. "Why you-"

He was cut off as Akashi firmly held him back with his free hand. Aomine blinked, wondering just how strong the much smaller guy was if he could stop him that quickly with a single hand. But that didn't matter now, and his brows furrowed in anger. "What the hell, Aka-" He cut himself off when he saw that Akashi's calm exterior was only a façade. His crimson eyes were alit with a fire that Aomine had felt within himself many times, and he subconsciously stepped back, allowing the redhead the space he needed.

Haizaki watched this in amusement, laughing at the tanned man. "What's wrong, not so tough now that the pipsqueak dismissed you?"

Aomine was fuming, but he clamped his mouth shut.

"Haizaki."

The man turned his smirking face back to the redhead. "What? Oh, did I insult your height again?" he asked in mock concern.

Akashi leveled his gaze with him and took a sip of his drink before answering. "I don't care what you say about me." He paused then, and still holding the glass delicately between his fingers, he balled his other hand into a fist and sent it flying, straight into Haizaki's face.

The man stumbled back, disoriented and falling onto the floor with a loud thud. As he looked back up to Akashi, a newfound fear in his chest, he found the darkened crimson eyes looming over him, simply daring him to get back to his feet.

"Don't insult Tetsuya. Next time… Well, let's hope there is no next time."

Aomine watched with wide eyes as Akashi simply raised his glass in a silent toast toward Haizaki before taking another drink, and making his way to the kitchen. Once the redhead was out of sight, Haizaki scrambled to his feet and booked it, slamming the door behind him.

"...Tetsu… Shit, Tetsu!" He quickly ran to the other side of the room, where Kuroko was obliviously laughing with some of his friends about some unknown topic. "Tetsu!"

Kuroko's eyes widened as he looked up at his friend, fear washing over him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Aomine shook his head, and it was then that a laugh began to bubble up from his throat. Kuroko watched in a confused daze as Aomine continued laughing like a madman, until he finally caught his breath. "Tetsu, I changed my mind."

He blinked. "About?"

"Akashi. That son of a bitch just held me back just so he could avenge your name."

"…Excuse me? Avenge my name?"

"Some guy was here, Haizaki or whatever." He paused as Kuroko's face paled, and he shook his head. "It's alright. He was telling Akashi how stupid he was to be marrying you. I was going to take care of it, but… He fucking punched him right in the nose." Another pause. "Come to think of it, I don't think he spilled a single drop of that drink."

Kuroko stared up at him blankly for a long moment, before his cheeks were graced with a light dusting of a blush. "E-excuse me," he muttered, standing and walking to the kitchen. He found Akashi there, with his head against the wall and his eyes closed.

"Seijuro?"

The redhead lifted his head, turning his gaze to Kuroko, and the bluenette was surprised to find the mixture of anger and concern in those crimson depths.

"Aomine told me what happened."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Tetsuya."

Kuroko blinked. "Why are you sorry?"

"I shouldn't have caused a scene…"

A small laugh escaped through Kuroko's lips as he rubbed soothing circles into the redhead's now tensed back. "You did it for me, though, right?"

He nodded.

"Then it's okay. I should be thanking you, really. I can't stand Haizaki…"

Akashi smiled softly, turning to kiss the bluenette's lips. "In that case, I'm sorry I didn't do more than just a single punch."

Kuroko laughed lightly, taking the drink from his fiancé's hand. He lifted the beverage to his own lips and took a sip, smiling at the redhead from behind the glass. "There's always next time, love."

Akashi laughed, but shook his head. "Oh no, I don't think there will be."


	5. Chapter 5

Akashi was worried. He was watching his fiancé in silence as the bluenette poked at the food before him. It had been ten minutes since they sat down to dinner together, and Kuroko hadn't even eaten one bite.

"Tetsuya, what's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, Seijuro…"

He frowned. "Please don't lie to me…"

Kuroko flinched, though it was barely noticeable. He looked up into Akashi's crimson eyes, tinted with pain and concern. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what, love?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's been two months…"

Akashi blinked. "I know…" He raised a brow, very confused.

"… You still haven't told everyone."

The redhead stilled, immediately understanding where this was going. "Tetsuya… You don't underst-"

"I know that." Kuroko breathed out a shaky sigh, his hand clenching into a fist in his lap. "I know I don't. I don't understand why you're scared of your father. I don't understand why you can't tell him who you are, and I certainly don't understand why you're so reluctant to tell him about me… Am I really that much of a disgrace to your family?"

Akashi dropped the food he'd previously held to his mouth, immediately moving around the table to sit next to Kuroko. "Tetsuya, you are not a disgrace. Don't ever think like that."

"But-"

"No buts. You are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, and I'm proud to call you mine. It's just… My father doesn't approve of my being gay…"

Kuroko blinked. "So, he's homophobic?"

"Oh no," Akashi said, laughing softly. "No, it's just me. Apparently anyone else can do whatever the fuck they want, but no son of his is allowed to like other men."

"… Okay, I can understand why you're scared to tell him, then."

"But you still want me to."

Kuroko frowned. "… Of course. I understand how you feel, but do you understand how _I_ feel?"

Akashi groaned, burying his face into his hands. "No, Tetsuya, I don't know how you feel. And I don't think you quite understand-"

"I have loved you since the day I met you, Seijuro. From day one, I fantasized about being with you for the rest of our lives, in public, with a family. When you said those things all those years ago, my heart shattered. It took three years for me to piece enough of it together to even seem like I was okay. Why do you think Aomine is so wary of you? He's the one that helped me through it all. And when you asked me to marry you…" He laughed softly, tears building in his crystal blue eyes. "I thought you'd changed. I thought, maybe we could have a life together, starting with a beautiful wedding, like our friends. I didn't know we would have to get married in secrecy, so that your father wouldn't find out."

Akashi's heart was hurting in his chest, and he was desperately trying to find the right words to say, but what came out was absolutely not it. "I'm fairly certain my father would find out regardless…"

Kuroko shook his head, a bitter smile on his lips. "Really, Seijuro? That's all you have to say?"

The redhead opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it, afraid that he'd only make it worse. The silence, however, was what killed Kuroko the most.

"Sei… If you can't tell your own father who I am to you… Then I'm afraid there will be nothing to tell."

Akashi's eyes widened, and he stared dumbfounded at the bluenette, his heart aching within his chest. "T-Tetsuya…"

Kuroko sighed. "I'm sorry, but… can you leave?"

XXXXX

A few hours later, Akashi decided he couldn't stand his thoughts any longer, and he pulled out his phone, dialing Kise's number in a desperate attempt to make sense of his situation. He waited impatiently for the blonde to pick up, nearly having a heart attack at the sound of his voice.

"Ryouta! I need help!"

" _Eh, what is it, Akashi-cchi?"_

"I fucked up, really bad."

"… _What happened?"_

"Tetsuya told me I had to tell my father."

" _Well, yeah… It's kind of a big deal to most people that their spouses' parents know about the marriage…"_

Akashi groaned. "But you've met my father, you know how he is!" He heard the heavy sigh that came from the blonde's lips.

" _I know, but which is more important, your father's approval, or the love of your life?"_

"…"

" _Don't let him slip through your fingers again, you moron."_

 _*Click*_

Akashi groaned, pulling at his hair as he stared down at the phone, as if glaring at it would give him the courage to do what he needed to.

Meanwhile, Kise put his phone atop his kitchen counter with a sigh, turning to the blue haired guest beside him.

"He does care, Kuroko-cchi."

Kuroko nodded slowly. "I know… But I can't go through this again, Kise…"

Kise wrapped an arm around his smaller friend. "I know. You have every right to be upset. I hope he comes to his senses."

"Me too…"

XXXXX

"Ryouta, please…"

Kise rolled his eyes, shoving a glass of tea into the redhead's hands. "I'm not doing it, Akashi. Drink your tea and leave."

Akashi sighed. " _Please!"_

"No! _You_ need to talk to him! You need to straighten this whole mess out!"

"But why can't y-"

"I already did!"

Akashi blinked. "W.. What?"

Kise sighed, leaning against the counter. "He came over that day…"

"…Ryouta, that was a week ago! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it doesn't matter anyway. Kuroko is really upset, Akashi. Nothing I say to him is going to change that, and honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way. _You're_ in the wrong, fix it."

Akashi groaned loudly before paling significantly. "…Does Daiki know?"

Kise scoffed. "Of course not. He knows something's up, but Kuroko asked me not to give him any details. He doesn't even know you two haven't spoken since then."

Akashi fell onto the floor with a loud sigh, pulling at his hair. "He should just fucking kill me…"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "And people say I'm dramatic. Get the fuck up, idiot. Go fix this!"

XXXXX

It took two hours for Akashi to make the twenty minute walk to Kuroko's house, and he nervously fidgeted outside of the bluenette's door, still unsure as to what to say. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he lightly knocked, the sound strange and uneven due to his trembling fingers.

When there was no answer, even after four more attempts, he sighed, leaning his head against the door. He figured that, since Kuroko apparently wasn't home, maybe he could actually say what he needed to, without feeling pressured _. 'Just for practice,'_ he thought.

"Tetsuya… I know I'm an idiot… I know my actions don't exactly fit my words, and that I've hurt you again. I know you don't want to see me, and I know you probably hate me… And that's cool, because, I hate me too… But you really are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't want it to end like this. I want that family too. I want to grow old with you, and remind you every morning how much I love you. Please, I'll do anything…"

Of course, there was no answer. Though he'd already determined Kuroko wasn't home, the silence that followed his words stung more than anything the bluenette could have said. He was then startled out of his self-pity as his phone went off, and he pulled it out of his pocket, his heart racing at the name on the screen.

' _No more lies, Seijuro.'_

Akashi frowned.

' _So you are home…'_

' _Of course.'_

' _Do you just not answer your door now?'_

' _I've informed everyone else to call beforehand if they wish for me to see them.'_

The redhead banged his head against the door, staring at the phone in his hands. _'I'm sorry, Tetsuya…'_

' _I said no more lies.'_

Akashi groaned, biting his lip as he lifted his head, resolve now shining in his crimson eyes.

"Tetsuya! …I'll do it!"

….

' _Do what, Seijuro?'_

He took a deep, shaky breath. "I'll tell him. I'll tell my father."

Only a moment later did the door creak open a tiny sliver, a single blue eye staring back at the redhead. "… Promise?"

Akashi nodded, hoping he looked a lot more confident than he felt. "Yes. I'll arrange to have lunch with him tomorrow. I'll tell him then."

Kuroko was very still for a moment, until he flung the door away from himself and jumped into Akashi's arms, hugging him tightly. Akashi silently wrapped his arms around the bluenette, clinging to him as he felt Kuroko's tears on his shoulder. After a long while, Kuroko pulled away, wiping the remnants of tears from his face.

"I'm going with you."

Akashi raised a brow. "You don't trust me?"

Kuroko shook his head. "It's not like that. You're scared of him, right?" He sniffled, but continued, not giving Akashi the chance to respond, "I want to be there for you. For moral support."

Akashi blinked, before a small smile stretched onto his face. "I love you."

Kuroko blushed lightly, averting his gaze as he continued to swipe at his eyes. "I love you too…"


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroko was trying his hardest not to show how excited he was. Today was the day Akashi would prove to him that he could accept who he was, for they would soon be on their way to visit the redhead's father. He knew very well that Akashi was dreading it, as he'd been nervously pacing the span of the whole house all morning. Kuroko, however, felt like dancing with joy.

"Sei, we're going to be late."

Akashi sighed, pulling at his hair. "I can't find my shoes!"

Kuroko blinked. "Ne, they're right beside the door, where you always put them."

The redhead ran to the door, shoving the shoes onto his feet. "I think I'd die without you."

Kuroko smiled softly, patting his fiancé on the back. "Relax, love. I'm with you."

Akashi nodded, and the two were out the door.

XXXXX

Only a couple of hours later, Akashi and Kuroko both sat at a private table in a luxurious restaurant, awaiting the redhead's father. Akashi couldn't keep his eyes off of the entrance, and when he did manage to pull them away, they were glaring down at his watch.

"Where the hell is he?" he muttered, "He always said that an Akashi should never be late."

"Seijuro, he still has two minutes before he's late. Calm down."

Akashi slammed his palm onto the tabletop, and Kuroko was glad for the private table, realizing now that perhaps this would be more difficult than he expected. "I can't calm down, my heart is going to explode."

Kuroko sighed, turning to his fiancé. Without a word, he took his face in his hands and kissed him, long and sweet, waiting until Akashi had fully melted into his touch. He pulled back just in time, as the door opened to reveal none other than Masaomi Akashi.

Akashi stood from the table to greet his father, but the man simply ignored his efforts and sat down opposite of the couple.

"I do not wish to be here, and thus I will not allow you to further waste my time, Seijuro. You said something about a marriage, where is the chosen girl?"

Akashi took a deep breath, steadying himself as he looked into his father's eyes. "There is no girl, sir. This is Kuroko Tetsuya, my fiancé."

Kuroko realized then exactly why Akashi had been afraid to tell his father about their relationship. Without a word, the man was already making him feel more uncomfortable than he had ever been in his life. His cold dark eyes bore through him as if he was just a pane of glass, and he couldn't help the shudder that traveled down his spine as he involuntarily shrunk into his chair.

The man's expression, however, never changed. It was more the aura surrounding him that did. Akashi held his breath as his father turned to look at him once more.

"…Absolutely not."

"Father-"

"I won't have it, Seijuro. There are plenty of nice girls out there- intelligent, capable-"

"Rich?"

The man smiled. "Yes, more like our kind."

Kuroko's eyes were wide, and he felt the tears in the back of his eyes, but he refused to let them out, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. His heart was racing, and his body ached, and all he wanted in that moment was to leave. He would never pester Akashi about this again- hell, he'd even suggest Akashi disowned his family the second they'd leave. But all of those feelings ceased when Akashi surprised his fiancé and father both.

"We don't have a kind, Father. You do. And your kind isn't those things, it's being selfcentered and pretentious. Tetsuya is more than those things. He's smart, kind, independent- and he knows how to put me in my place. He loves me for me, even though you never could. And I intend to spend the rest of my days with him."

There was a long, painful silence as Kuroko stared up at his fiancé in awe, his mouth agape. Masaomi sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose before a small smile came to his face.

"You're finally talking like a real man, Seijuro…"

Akashi blinked. "E.. Excuse me?"

The man looked up to him, a somewhat proud smile on his face. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not happy about this at all. Not only have you gone against my wishes and chosen a _man_ to be your lifelong partner, but you've defied me in my very presence. In all honesty, I should have your head on a platter." He sighed, "But I won't, because you've just proven to me that you are indeed ready to take on the responsibilities of being an Akashi. Therefore, I wish you luck with your marriage."

Akashi's eyes were as wide as they could be as his father laughed softly to himself, still amazed that his son had the audacity to defy him. "Well, if that's all you needed, I'd never intended to have this dinner. So, I'll just be on my way."

Akashi nodded, watching as his father left the room in silence.

"…Tetsuya?"

"Y-Yes?"

"We're getting _married_."

XXXXX

" _EEEEEEEEEE~!_ You did it! I'm so proud of you!"

Akashi barely dodged the glomp that had been directed toward him, sending Kise flying into Kuroko in his stead.

"Eh, not my initial target, but I'll take it~" the blonde sang, nuzzling Kuroko's cheek.

Kuroko tried to protest, but he was too excited to do so, instead falling into a small fit of laughter. "K-Kise, I have a favor to a-ask of you."

Kise immediately jumped away from the bluenette, face serious as he saluted him. "Anything, Kuroko-cchi sir!"

Kuroko smiled, shaking his head at the blonde's antics. "I want you to plan it."

Kise's golden eyes widened dramatically, tears coming to his eyes. "Ahhhhhh, really?!"

The bluenette rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, you totally saw this coming."

He grinned, the tears vanishing as quickly as they'd appeared. "True, but still~ It means so much to me~"

"Yeah, and this means a lot to me too. So don't fuck it up!"

"So meeaaannnn~"

Aomine came into the room then, arching a brow. "What's Ryouta planning?"

"I'm planning their wedding, Daiki-cchi~"

The larger male groaned, rolling his eyes. "Great, so I suppose I'm helping then."

"Well since you offered so nicely~"

Kuroko laughed softly. "Oh, but there are a few things that have to be done."

Kise nodded, determination in his eyes. "Of course. Anything for Kuroko-cchi."


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Kuroko-cchi, where do you want to have your wedding~?"

Kuroko glanced up to the redhead at his side, waiting for his nod of approval before turning back to Kise. With a shy smile, he answered, "Ravello, Italy."

Kise's face was frozen in shock as he blinked at the bluenette. "Ehhh? Akashi-cchi, you're paying for this?!"

Akashi chuckled lightly as he sipped on his cup of tea. "Anything for my love."

"Are you going to buy everyone's tickets, too?!"

He blinked. "I believe Tetsuya only mentioned buying the wedding parties', and our parents', of course."

Kise's mouth hung open as he stared at his friend incredulously. "How much money do you have?!"

"A lot, now please, carry on."

Shaking his head, the blonde regained his composure, looking back to Kuroko. "Alright, Ravello, Italy. Any specific venue?"

The bluenette nodded. "Villa Cimbrone." He smiled as the blonde's eye twitched slightly.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just, I'm having a hard time remembering that you two can actually afford all of this."

Kuroko smiled, nodding. "It's okay, I'm still adjusting, as well."

"Well you seem to be doing a rather good job of it," Kise mumbled. He sighed. "Okay, so we know the venue. I assume the reception will be held there, as well?" Kuroko nodded. "Great, and the honeymoon?"

Kuroko's cheeks warmed to a light pink colour as he looked up at Akashi. "Seijuro said he'd handle that part."

Kise raised a brow as he too looked at the redhead, and Akashi simply grinned at him. "Don't worry, I've got this one."

Sighing, the blonde nodded, thinking over what needed to be done. "I'll call someone about the Villa tomorrow morning. I will look into caterers and choose the best one for you, so you have nothing to worry about there, except for deciding what kind of foods you would like. Oh, do you have a date set?"

Akashi smiled. "Two weeks from today."

Kise's mouth fell open. "What."

"Tetsuya made me wait an extra week."

"… What."

Aomine sighed, finally coming into the conversation as he gently massaged the blonde's shoulders. "It's alright, Ryouta. It's Akashi we're talking about. All we'll have to do is mention his name, and everything will be done for us."

Kise sighed heavily, leaning into the tan male's touch. "I hope so. Fucking two weeks, you two are going to kill me."

The other couple laughed softly, as Kuroko reached out to pat the blonde's hand comfortingly. "It'll be okay, Kise. I believe in you."

"Pfft, believing isn't going to do anything here," he mumbled. He smiled, "But thanks, Kuroko-cchi. I am determined to make this the best wedding you could ever have!"

Kuroko smiled back at him. "I know, it will be perfect."

XXX

So it was settled over the next few days that Kuroko and Akashi's wedding would indeed be at Villa Cimbrone, and that all of the details of the ceremony itself were being taken care of as the others focused on other aspects.

Kise had already sent Aomine out to pick up the rings that Akashi and Kuroko had chosen the day before, as they had been engraved with the name of their future spouse overnight. The blonde then escorted both males to the nearby tailor's, and set to work on their wedding attire. Kuroko had debated whether or not to wear a traditional suit or repeat after Kise with a dress. In the end, he'd decided on the suit, having felt more comfortable with the idea of being in pants rather than a skirt.

It wasn't long before the party moved on to a new setting. As Kuroko and Akashi sat at Kise's bar, writing out the invitations, the blonde was on his laptop, searching through flights to Ravello.

He sighed, looking up at Akashi. "There's not enough flights."

Akashi blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we can't get everyone there."

"… Could we at least accommodate for the guests? Ignoring, for the moment, the wedding party and their respective parents?"

Kise scrolled through the page once more, doing a series of calculations in his mind before turning back to the redhead. "Assuming that some of your invited guests won't attend, yes."

"Then we can take the jet."

Kise's eyes widened with relief as he smiled at his friend. "Oh yeah, I forgot that was an option~"

Kuroko blinked up at them, lost in his confusion. "The jet?"

Akashi smiled down at him, "The private jet my family owns."

"… Will your father be okay with that?"

"Of course he will."

"Really?"

He paused, "I don't know, but I'll make sure it happens."

Kuroko smiled, kissing the redhead's cheek before continuing his work, pretending not to notice the blush that now rested upon his fiancé's cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

The couple only had four more days before their wedding, and Kuroko was ecstatic. Akashi, on the other hand, though excited as well, was more nervous than anything. The redhead put on a good show of confidence, but he was terrified. Terrified that something, anything would go wrong, and his precious Tetsuya would leave him in an instant.

Of course, this was not the case, and Kuroko continuously explained this to him daily. It was clear to the bluenette that Akashi was under a lot of stress, but he held his tongue each time he was inclined to remind Akashi of who set the date. He realized, however, that he couldn't push all of the blame onto his fiancé. He was the one that asked for a Ravello wedding. And Akashi not being there to see that everything was done to his liking was enough of a problem in itself.

Still, they had managed, with Kise's help, to stay mostly sane through the process of planning their wedding day. That is, until all hell seemed to break lose.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Kuroko watched curiously, an unsettling feeling in his stomach, as Akashi spoke into the phone at his ear. The bluenette wasn't sure who was on the other end, but whatever they were talking about did not seem to be good, as Akashi glared at the wall in front of him, his eyes narrowing. Kuroko could physically see the redhead's patience fleeting.

"How could this happen? …You realize the biggest day of my life is in _four days_ , correct? …How long?" The redhead sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Fine, I'll find another way! Just, get it fixed as soon as possible."

Kuroko's brows knitted together as Akashi put his phone on the kitchen counter, rubbing at his eyes.

"What's wrong, Sei?"

He sighed heavily, turning a worried gaze to the bluenette. "The jet's having some problems with the engines. Apparently, they won't be able to fix it until next week…"

"… But we'll find another way?"

Akashi nodded, stretching his arms out toward his fiancé. Kuroko instantly obliged, falling into the man's arms as the redhead kissed his hair. "Of course we will."

But that wasn't the only thing wrong. Seconds later, Kise was barging through their door. Akashi blinked at him as he rambled incoherently until the redhead held a hand up, ceasing the blonde's words.

"Ryouta, speak slowly. No one can understand you."

The blond took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "The flights are all booked."

"… _What."_

"I know! I checked last night, and there were just enough, and this morning- None. None available. I don't know what happened!"

Akashi groaned, rubbing at his eyes once more. Kuroko frowned.

"What are the odds of such a thing happening overnight?"

Kise threw his hands up, exasperated. "I don't even know! But it happened! I checked four times before coming over!"

Akashi finally composed himself and lifted his gaze to his blonde friend, preparing to tell him just what to do, when his phone rang again. Sighing, he excused himself and took the call.

"Hello? … Yes, this is Akashi Seijuro… Excuse me? …I just spoke to-… I understand, but… Tsk, fine, I see. Thank you."

Kuroko and Kise slowly backed away from the redhead, feeling the aura of death that now surrounded him, though he looked rather calm. Too calm. And in a flash, his phone was on the other side of the room, falling to the floor with a loud clutter.

"S-Sei? Who was that?"

"The fucking wedding planner."

"What did she say, Akashi-cchi?"

He groaned, slumping against the counter. "She said that there was a mistake. That there was already an event being held there for the entirety of this weekend. We're being refunded for all of our preparations, but we apparently won't be having our wedding in the Villa Cimbrone… Or Italy, for that matter…" The redhead sighed, lifting his tired, helpless eyes to his fiancé's troubled blue ones. "I'm sorry, Tetsuya…"

The bluenette blinked, walking over to his beloved. He softly ran his fingers through Akashi's hair, kissing his forehead gingerly. "It's okay, Seijuro. I don't need any of those things anyway."

Akashi looked up at him, the saddened look in his eyes pulling at the strings of Kuroko's heart. "But what about Italy?"

Kuroko smiled sweetly. "Italy's a lovely place, Sei, and I would still like to visit there sometime. But as for our wedding, as long as I have you as my groom, it'll be perfect."

The redhead's cheeks burned a slight shade of red as he smiled up at the other man. He straightened his posture before leaning in, kissing him softly. "I love you."

XXXXX

After Kuroko had calmed Akashi down, the two of them had come up with a new plan: whatever Kise could pull together. And so, the blonde rushed off to work his magic. However, he decided there was one thing that needed to be done before he set to work. He called Aomine and told him to meet him at the train station.

Aomine had chosen not to question his husband's agenda until they both sat on the train, heading off to wherever the blonde had in mind.

"Ryouta, where are we going?"

"Kyoto."

"… That's where Akashi's father lives, right?"

"Yepp."

Aomine looked at the blonde curiously, but Kise's expression was strangely unreadable. After a long moment of silence between the two, Aomine finally pieced everything together.

"You think he had something to do with it, don't you?"

Kise nodded. "There's not a doubt in my mind. No one denies an Akashi what he wants, unless ordered by a higher ranked Akashi."

It wasn't long before the two arrived to the Akashi manor, and they were greeted at the door by one of Akashi Masaomi's many servants. The young man had shown them into his master's office, and they waited patiently for the man of the house to arrive.

Soon enough, Masaomi entered the room, a forced smile on his lips. "Ryouta, it's been so long since I've seen you. Ah, and you must be Daiki."

Aomine was frozen in his place. The aura radiating from this man was far more deathly than anything he'd ever felt. Looking to Kise, he wondered how the blonde was even managing, as he was more susceptible to such invisible threats. But the blonde held firm in his stature, even glaring at the man before them.

"Akashi-sama, you are aware of your son's soon to be marriage, correct?"

The man smiled, a small laugh on his lips. "Oh yes, though I'm not extremely overjoyed about it."

"So is that why you decided to wreck their plans?"

Masaomi paused, his smile becoming slightly more realistic. "Does Seijuro know I was behind it?"

"Not yet."

"Ahh, how did that boy take it?"

"Kuroko? He's only upset because Akashi is."

Masaomi smiled, and it was almost completely real- and it made Kise all the more angry.

"Hey, don't think you can just ruin their marriage like that! Kuroko's not marrying your son for the perks, he's marrying him because he loves him!"

The man nodded, "I know, Ryouta. That's why I did this."

Kise's expression suddenly went blank as he stared at the smiling man before him. "What? How so?"

"I wanted to test them. I wanted to make sure Seijuro wasn't merely blinded by infatuation. I tampered with their plans to see how that boy would react."

"That boy's name is Kuroko, dammit."

He smiled again. "I'm aware, thank you for your concern, Ryouta. And when you go back to your friends, do tell them that I will indeed be at their wedding. Even if it isn't in Italy anymore."

Kise rolled his eyes. "Of course, is that all?"

"…Not quite."

The blonde sighed, waiting impatiently for the man's next request.

"Tell that boy, Kuroko, that I can see, he really is a good influence on Seijuro."

Kise blinked at him for a long moment, before a small smile graced his lips. "I knew you liked him. No one can resist Kuroko-cchi."

Masaomi chuckled lightly, turning to the window behind his desk. "Just make sure Seijuro stays out of trouble, Ryouta."


	9. Chapter 9

**One more after this guys. Thank you so much for reading thus far, it means the world to me~ *heart***

* * *

Today was the big day, and everyone was scrambling about, trying to make sure it was perfect. Whilst Kuroko was supposed to be suiting up, Aomine watched as the bluenette merely paced the room, clothed in nothing but a pair of boxers and socks.

Sighing, the tanned male looked to his watch. "Oi, Tetsu, you have ten minutes before this thing starts. You might want to get dressed now."

Kuroko flinched at the sound of his voice, having completely forgotten he was there. He sighed, running a hand through his still messy hair. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

Aomine paused, blinking. "You're having doubts?"

The smaller male shook his head vigorously. "No, I'm just. Do you think… Do you think he'll regret me?"

There was a long silence, painful for Kuroko, until Aomine grunted, rolling his eyes. "How stupid can you be, Tetsu? I'm sure he's already waiting out there, excited as hell to finally be marrying you. And he stood up for you, to his father of all people. I don't think he'll be throwing that away anytime soon."

Kuroko nodded, letting the words sink in. "Right… You're right."

Another soft grunt came from the taller man. "I know I'm right. But if he ever even thinks of regretting you, I'll kick his ass."

Kuroko smiled softly, shaking his head at his friend. "Yeah, okay. Oh! I'm going to be late!"

Meanwhile, Akashi stood at the front of the aisle, looking calm and collected, but feeling so nervous he might be sick. Sighing softly, he looked around him, wondering how Kise had managed this in such a short time.

Their wedding was now being held at one of the blonde's relative's mansion, outside in the back courtyard. The chairs were decorated with alternating red and blue bows, the wedding party stood under a large archway of red and purple roses, and the aisle was donned with a light violet runner, their initials monogrammed at the opposite end from where Akashi stood.

The redhead turned to Kise, standing directly to his side. "When did you get the aisle runner?"

Kise beamed at him, his eyes full of excitement and mirth. "Daiki-cchi and I ordered it as soon as we heard about the proposal. It's our wedding gift to you."

Akashi smiled softly. "You're a good friend, Ryouta."

The blonde's smile fell, replaced by a look of shock and awe. "T-thank you, Akashi-cchi. I try~" His smile was back in place now, brightening the whole area around him as usual, and Akashi couldn't help but smile back at him. He was truly grateful for all the blonde had done.

Just then, the piano player off to the left began playing the wedding march, and Akashi quickly turned to Kise for one last question.

"You have the rings, correct?"

Kise simply rolled his eyes. "Who do you think I am?"

The redhead turned back to the front just as the mansion's French doors opened to reveal Kuroko's side of the wedding party.

Midorima, Aomine, and finally, Kuroko. Akashi felt the very breath in his lungs being whisked away as he caught sight of his beloved. In all actuality, Kuroko didn't look much different. He wore his designated suit well, though, and he'd taken the time to slightly style his hair, so that it didn't look like the mop of blue it usually did. As Akashi watched him, though, everything else disappeared. He didn't even hear the priest's words right away, and Kuroko had to elbow him in the ribs to bring him back to reality.

"Wh- Oh. Yeah."

A round of soft, muffled laughter fluttered among the guests, causing Akashi's cheeks to burn a slightly pink tinge. Kuroko giggled softly at the sight, and once again, the redhead's heart was stolen.

He tried to pay attention to the priest for the remaining part of the ceremony, but in truth, he simply couldn't. But he knew his next line, and when Kuroko turned his big, expectant blue eyes toward him, he knew it was time.

"I do."

Kuroko smiled, holding his hand out. Akashi nearly jumped when he felt the tap on his shoulder, and he turned to take the rings from Kise. Laughing softly at himself, he pushed the ring onto the bluenette's finger and repeated, "I do."

The priest began to speak again, and Kuroko took the remaining ring from Akashi, nervously twisting it between his fingers as he waited for his turn. Finally, his smile grew so bright, Akashi felt as though he may go blind. The bluenette slipped the ring onto his beloved's finger, whispering, "I do."

"I now pronounce you happily married, you may-"

Akashi didn't wait for the priest to finish, pulling Kuroko into his arms tightly as he firmly placed his lips upon his. Kuroko laughed softly into the kiss, his hand coming up to caress the redhead's cheek. The two finally pulled apart, grinning like fools, and turned to make their way to the reception.

XXX

After all the toasts had been made, dances had been danced, and food had been eaten, Akashi made his way over to the beverage table to get two more glasses of champagne for him and his new husband. As he turned back to his original table, the two glasses in hand, he found he'd been approached by none other than his father.

Akashi raised a brow slightly, curious as to what the man had to say to him. "Can I help you, Father?"

Masaomi smiled, and the redhead was surprised to find that it reached his eyes. "No, son. I just wanted to congratulate you on your marriage." Akashi stood, dumbfounded, staring at his father in silence. The man simply looked over to Kuroko, a small laugh on his lips. "I was wrong to have doubted you, Seijuro. You've got a good young man there."

XXX

At the end of the reception, before the couple was to make their leave for their honeymoon, everyone gathered outside. Kise and Midorima went around the guests, passing out a single white sky lantern to every one. Finally, the blonde skipped back to the happy couple, clapping excitedly.

"It's ready~ Ah, it's going to be so beautiful~"

Kuroko smiled, but Akashi was the one to speak. "I'm sure it will, but it certainly won't be the most beautiful sight I've seen today."

The bluenette beside him blushed heavily as he turned his crimson eyes toward him, throwing in a wink for good measure. Kise simply laughed at the two, muttering, "So cute~" before turning to the crowd.

"Okay, everyone~" he sang, "Let them fly~"

Akashi wrapped an arm around his love, pulling the bluenette into his chest as he kissed the top of his hair. Kuroko smiled, his heart fluttering at the gesture, as he watched the sky light up with a new bunch of makeshift stars.

"It really is beautiful," he said softly.

Akashi nodded. "It is," he turned, lifting the smaller man's chin to face him, "but my statement still stands."

Another blush enveloped Kuroko's cheeks as he allowed the redhead's lips to meet his own once more.

XXX

Despite all of the traveling issues with the wedding itself, Akashi made sure that their honeymoon plans would stay intact. It was now their third day in Agra, India, and the couple were making the most of it.

They'd walked the beautiful paths, gazed at the intricately designed arches, made memories in a place Kuroko had never even dreamed of. As the two walked along one evening, the sun slowly sinking in their night sky, Kuroko turned his curious gaze to Akashi.

"Where are we going so late, Seijuro?"

Akashi smiled, never looking away from the path before him. "You'll see, Tetsuya. We're almost there."

It wasn't long before they arrived at their destination, and Kuroko gawked as they stood before the Taj Mahal.

"You know," Akashi began, easily grasping Kuroko's attention, "the Taj Mahal is a monument of love. Long ago, there was a man, Shah Jahan, and a woman, Arjumand Banu. It was love at first sight for Shah Jahan. They were married some years later.

When Shah Jahan became emperor, he bestowed his wife with the title of Mumtaz Mahal, meaning 'Jewel of the Palace.' When she died, he began the task of creating the most beautiful monument in her memory. It took twenty-two years, but look at it now, Tetsuya."

Kuroko stared in awe at the scene before him, the remaining sunlight hitting it just right so that it seemed but a magnificent dream. "You can practically see the love that was poured into it…"

Akashi smiled, nodding. "You can, can't you?"

"… I heard something about the Taj Mahal once."

The redhead blinked, looking to his love in curiosity, only to find the bluenette's cheeks warmed with a blush, his gaze refusing to leave the wonder before them.

"I-I heard that, if you kiss the one you love in front of the Taj Mahal, at sunset, y-you'll know if your love is t-true."

The redhead smiled softly, finding Kuroko to be too cute for his own good. He turned to face him, watching as the smaller male's eyes widened slightly. "I already know our love is true," he said, caressing the bluenette's cheek, "but would you like to be sure anyway?"

Kuroko smiled, "I already know, too. But I'll never give up a chance to kiss you."

XXX

That evening, Akashi told Kuroko to retrieve his things, as they were moving to another residential location. He had refused to tell Kuroko where and why, but the bluenette had obeyed, and soon they were checking into a most magnificent place, The Oberoir Amarvilas. The Kohinoor Suite, to be exact.

As the two headed up to their room, Kuroko grew all the more curious. "Why did we come here, Seijuro?"

The redhead smiled, a knowing glint in his eye. "The view is much better."

Kuroko's brows furrowed as his lover unlocked their room. "View…?" As soon as he stepped into the room, he understood the redhead's words. Directly across from the entrance was a set of French doors that opened to the balcony. And past the balcony walls, was the most amazing view of the Taj Majal from afar.

Kuroko, instantly drawn to the scene, shuffled over, his mouth agape as he stared at the wonder. Akashi, smiling to himself, walked up behind him. He wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, kissing his neck.

"Do you like it, Tetsuya?"

The bluenette smiled. "The way the moon shines down on it… It seems to sparkle as bright as the stars."

Nuzzling his head in the crook of Kuroko's neck, Akashi kissed his skin once more. "I'll take that as a yes, then," he chuckled.

Kuroko paused for a moment, before turning sharply within the redhead's grasp. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, kissing him softly. "I love you so much, Sei."

Akashi's cheeks were instantly brightened, but that faded as he took in the sight of his beloved before him. The way the moonlight's beams shone upon his hair was enticing, and his big, crystal eyes were guarded by heavy eyelids, just low enough to accent the bluenette's long lashes. Akashi gulped, feeling his jeans tighten around him.

"T-Tetsuya," he breathed, and the bluenette shivered.

"Me too," was all he said, and in an instant, Akashi had lifted him from the floor and made his way to the bed. He gently placed Kuroko down onto the sheets before crawling on top of him, kissing his lips, face, neck- anywhere he could reach.

Kuroko moaned softly as the redhead sucked on the nape of his neck. "S-Sei… Hurry…"

Akashi smiled as a shudder traveled down his spine. He shot back up, and in a blur, removed all of their clothing, leaving Kuroko to vaguely wonder how he'd done so, as he didn't remember moving at all.

But that thought went out the window as Akashi's lips were on him once more, this time near his navel, traveling downward. Kuroko's body arched slightly as the redhead's lips brushed along his member, crimson eyes meeting his own crystal ones.

Before Kuroko could properly respond to the scene, Akashi wrapped his mouth around him, engulfing him completely as he earned a moan from the smaller man.

"Sei…"

Akashi's own erection became that much harder at the sound of his name on his lover's tongue, and a single hand reached down to lightly fondle his own manhood. After a moment, he released Kuroko from within his mouth, replacing his lips with his hand as he crawled back up to kiss the bluenette once more.

"Are you ready, Tetsuya?"

The smaller male shivered slightly, but he nodded vigorously. "P-please."

Akashi smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth before sitting back slightly. Though his love had said he was ready, the redhead pushed a single finger within him, just to be certain. He wasn't expecting the high arch of Kuroko's back, nor the whimper that escaped him. With his own heart pounding at the very sound, Akashi slipped another finger in for good measure, and with another involuntary whine from the bluenette, he decided he truly was prepared.

Pulling his fingers back, he placed himself at Kuroko's entrance, looking down at him seriously. "Tetsuya?"

"H-hm?"

"I love you."

The bluenette opened his mouth to repeat the words back to him, but was effectively cut off as Akashi pushed inside, eliciting the loudest moan yet. The redhead smiled, basking in the warmth that now surrounded him.

They started out slow, Akashi relishing in Kuroko's pants and other lewd sounds, until Kuroko decided he didn't want to be treated so nicely anymore. As the redhead pulled back, readying himself to slowly push back in, the bluenette thrusted his hips, sending Akashi back in full force. This time it was Akashi's turn to moan in pleasure, and it only made Kuroko more determined. They soon began moving as one, quick and rough, with no regard to the pain their bodies would be in by morning.

Kuroko's nails dug into the bare skin of Akashi's back, as the redhead's teeth found his lover's neck once more. Akashi laughed softly to himself as he felt a warm liquid dripping down his back. So Kuroko had broken the skin. A new fire alit in his crimson eyes, and he thrusted into the bluenette with all of his might, earning a well-placed scream from the smaller man.

Akashi continued to do this, relishing in Kuroko's sounds and touches once more, until the bluenette emptied himself against their chests, Akashi following suit within him.

The two lay there for a few more seconds, breathing harshly as they stared lovingly into one another's eyes.

"E-even though, we've already…" Akashi began, but the words wouldn't come, as his brain suddenly wondered what words even were. But Kuroko, a small laugh in his throat, nodded, finishing for him.

"It's d-different…"

Akashi smiled. "Better, even."

Kuroko smiled back, but his breath hitched in his throat as Akashi suddenly pulled out of him. He shuddered once more as he exhaled slowly, his eyes slipping closed of their own will.

The redhead watched him in awe, wondering how he'd been so lucky to marry this man. Grinning to himself, he curled up next to his love, draping an arm across his chest.

"Tetsuya~"

"H.. Hm?"

"I love you~"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Six Years Later**_

Akashi smiled as he sat out on his porch, drinking a cup of tea with a book in his hand. It was a nice day out, the sun shining bright upon their home, and the redhead was more than content to sit in the slight breeze.

Kuroko soon emerged from their home as well, placing a kiss atop the redhead's hair as he stood beside him idly. The bluenette looked out across their large yard, toward the end of the drive. He smiled. "Any minute now."

Akashi looked up at him before glancing at his watch. 3:14. He smiled to himself, setting the book aside and turning his gaze outward as well. "Tetsuya, I saw your laptop was surrounded by college brochures. Are you thinking about returning soon?"

Kuroko hummed lightly. "Yes, given the circumstances, I think it's the right time."

The redhead nodded. "And, have you decided on a career yet?"

"I was thinking of being a novelist. I used to be pretty good at writing, you know."

"Ah, that would suit you well. But, what would you write, love?"

The bluenette's brows furrowed slightly. "I'm not sure."

Just then, the couple watched as the local school bus pulled to the edge of the drive. Kuroko's smile broadened dramatically as he caught sight of a little five year old boy, with bright red hair, and crystal blue eyes.

"Ren's home~" Kuroko sang.

Akashi smiled, standing to his feet as he watched the young boy awkwardly run up the drive, a huge grin on his face. He laughed softly, pulling Kuroko into a one-armed hug. "I have an idea of what you could write about."

Kuroko glanced at him, curious. "Oh? What is it?"

Suddenly Ren was at their feet, beaming up at them as he tightly grasped Kuroko's leg. "Mommy! I had so much fun today!"

Kuroko laughed softly, bending down to pick up the small boy. Ren then turned his gaze to Akashi.

"Daddy, I made a new friend~"

"Oh? On your first day, Ren? What's their name?"

Ren beamed up at him. "Hajime~ He gave me this ring, and we're gonna get married!"

Kuroko smiled, looking at the pink plastic ring on his son's finger. Akashi blinked.

"Hajime? Isn't that the name of Daiki and Ryouta's son?"

Kuroko laughed softly. "It is, and they're in the same class."

Akashi blinked once more. "Eh, my son is going to marry my best friend's son?"

"Looks like it~"

"…. What have you done, Tetsuya? I told you this school thing was too early."

Kuroko laughed as the redhead looked away, his cheeks puffed out in an uncharacteristic pout. "Oh, Sei, you never told me what I should write about."

He blinked. "Oh, I was going to say you could write about us~"

Kuroko tilted his head in thought. "Hm, I like our story. It's my favorite. But, Sei?"

"Hm?"

"Who would read about _us?"_

"… Ah, good point."


End file.
